Club Penguin Island
The Club Penguinite Republic '''or simply '''Club Penguin (CP) or The Western Beacon of Hope is an enormous, major port city-state in the Sub-Antarctic Islands. It is the trade and commerce hub of the entire Antarctic Peninsula and holds as much sway over the economy as South Pole City. It is small but has many penguins, all crammed into high-rise apartments and underground forts. The official languages are German and English, although Russian, Italian, and French are also spoken by many islanders across the entire Island. History The island was at first named as "Penguin Island", with no one except the natives who lived there for a very long time. The natives called themselves "Experimental Penguins", claiming themselves to be the first penguins created by the gods. The name stuck even as the pagan gods were abandoned in favour of science and major religions. Club Penguin only struck fame when an ancestor of Rockhopper got shipwrecked on the island. He made friends with the natives, and would return every six months to supply them with Antarctican goods. As he shared the tales sailors came and settled the island, while respecting the natives. Some natives opened the "Penguin Island Coffee House", where coffee, cream soda, and fish would be served to incoming sailors who were trading. The area around it served as a small centre where penguins and puffles would trade and meet each other. As time went on the island continued to grow. It didn't have a large permanent population however, as the natives kept a steady birth rate, and very few sailors actually decided to stay on the island and live there permanently. However, in the year 2000, this would all change. The Club was formed, a group trying to turn the island into a trade hub and populated area. The citizenship grew and grew as The Club implemented more or less a planned economy, while taking an open stance against the United States of Antarctica, refusing to join and refusing to denounce it, standing as a so-called Western Beacon of Hope. This however, would also change. In the year 2002, the United States of Antarctica launched a naval bombardment of the island, although they injured very few penguins, seals, and crabs in the first few hours. The Club Penguinites formed a militia of 50,000 to defend. This was a good plan, as the next morning almost 80,000 soldiers from the U.S.A attacked the island, marching up the Beach, Dock, and Cove. The militia spread into a number of divisions, with fall-back divisions guarding locations behind the areas, and a central command of 500 staying behind in the Town Centre, ready for a last stand defense against the U.S.A. This would prove useful, as a small amount of 2,000 soldiers from the invading force made their way to the Town Centre and attempted to set fire to various igloos near it. Snowball Snipers on the roofs of the buildings took the soldiers out however, and the small group of 500 would take 2,000 soldiers to a makeshift Club Penguin Prison later that day. The remaining 78,000 troops would retreat to the Peninsula, however around 1,000 were injured and could not go, and so they stayed behind. They later became citizens of Club Penguin Island. The war was over within a few months, although no real fighting had happened since the failed invasion, with it being limited to the Hydro Hopper being fired at with snowballs whenever it set out from port to journey around the island, and a few fishing boats being captured by the U.S.A, all of which were given back with their crews safe and sound, and a lot of reimbursement for the crew members, and the Island itself. The money from the compensation gave Club Penguin Island a new era of prosperity, evolving from a small trade stop into a bustling port town within a few short years. Rockhopper himself set up a small trading area, where he sold goods to penguins and The Club itself. He campaigned for an actual government to be formed for Club Penguin... TO BE FINISHED LATER Travel Rail Sea Air Involvement and Things to do Club Penguin is possibly the most famous Sub-Antarctic Island in existence. It has been featured in numerous TV shows, movies, books, and other media. It is the birthplace of many famous penguins, and is the cultural capital of the Sub-Antarctic Islands. The island is located at the eastern end of the Sub-Antarctic Islands. There are many leisure places for penguins to go to for fun. Many can go swimming in the Cove or Underground Pool Cave. There is also Sled Racing, which is located at the second-highest mountain, called the Ski Hill. There are always new places being built in Club Penguin. The latest is the Fire Dojo, which is an extension of the Dojo (see Fire Sensei and Diamond Falls Re-Awakening for more information). The main food available on the island is mostly Pizza & fish, but also candy & other necessary foods - especially fish water. Two popular restaurants in Club Penguin are the Coffee Shop and Pizza Parlor. Unlike Snowbucks or Pizza 7, these stores have refused to sell-out or give in, and are highly prosperous. The Pizza Parlour is owned by "Mitch the Parlour Owner", also just known as the "Pizza Parlour Owner". The Coffee Shop's owner, who actually witnessed Herbert one time, is always proud on how he refuses to sell "mass-produced sludge" (like that of Snowbucks) and instead makes the finest quality coffee "delivered daily" (and painfully) at peak "brewing conditions". He also serves delicious hot chocolate and Croissants. The island's entertainment comprises of movies, games, or plays at the Stage, which opened in 2007. Defense The nation is fairly weak in military terms. It relies mostly on defensive pacts and hoping that someone will come to their aid. Military opinion is "If someone invades, we're done for. The only thing that could hopefully save us would be everyone on the island taking up arms." The military is quite small, and the nation depends on the P.S.A to actually gather intelligence, while the E.P.F is more than happy to deal with internal crimes. The PSA and EPF are experts at keeping secrecy, but a certain curse makes them an open secret. As often as physically possible, the PSA tries to keep him out of missions and briefings. The PSA is effective at curtailing small attacks. However, they are first and foremost an intelligence agency. Their first and primary job is not to directly stop crooks, but to spy on them, to secretly gather intelligence on their whereabouts, and to slowly crack down and stop them in due time. Map Club Penguin Island is a very large island, due to the high amount of servers installed. The main places in Club Penguin are the "Town" & the "Plaza", where there are 3 shops in the area. Other places are the Dock, Beach & Ski Village. Many games can also be played, which should be visible on the map. Here are some of the many places on the island. A map is shown below. *Gift Shop *Club Penguin First National Bank *Pet Shop *Lighthouse *Beach *Ski Village *Ski Hill/Mountain/Deacon Peak *Whirlpool Lake *Diamond Falls (under Ski Hill) *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Money Plaza *Club Penguin Stock Trade Building *Town Center *Night Club *The Docks *The Underground *Snow Forts *Ice Rink *Plaza Hill *Mine Shack *RDA Recycling Center *The Plaza (on top of Plaza Hill) *The Great Forest (covers up all of eastern CP) **New Forest (the northern portion of the Forest) **Newtown Lynn Fringshom Center de Helomicity (a building which stands in the southern portion of the Forest) *The Cove *Mine (you can still find silver and candy bars here) *Iceberg *The Northern Mountains (stretches from Deacon Peak to Whirlpool Bay) *Whirlpool Bay *THE SKIP *AiringJet Current *Club Penguin Candy Factory *Club Penguin Souvenir Shop *Club Penguin Island Airport Secret Places: * PSA HQ * EPF Command Room Currency The only official currency in Club Penguin is the Club Penguin Coin (CPC), which is a low-grade gold-plated disc made of a lightweight aluminum-lithium alloy. Each coin is worth 1 USA Fish. On the obverse side, there is a Fluffy Fish, which represents Club Penguin on the coin. The reverse side contains an imprint of the coin's value in Fish (most coins are worth 1 Fish). Coins come in denominations of 1, 5, 10, 20, 50, and 100 Fish. Club Penguin has a Mine where silver, gems, and, quite strangely, candy bars, can be found. Although the gold in the Mine was all extracted from the rocks a long time ago, it is still used in the plating of the Club Penguin Coin. Another form of currency is the Fall Fair Ticket, which can be used only during the Fall Fair. Trivia * Club Penguin's motto is "Waddle on!" * Due to its small size, the island is often used as a unit of area in comparison with other, larger regions. * A bridge known as the "Long Bridge" collapse due to something unknown. Some say that one of the metals connected to the bridge became rusted and fell, Killing 46 penguins. The bridge is somewhere located, north of the lake in the upper region. But some link it to a cryptid known as Mothman... External/Website Links *Club Penguin Official Website *Play it now *What's new blog *More about Club Penguin Category:Rooms Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Canonical Rooms Category:Fair Game Category:Capitals